


Something's Gotta Give

by Wanderlust016



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust016/pseuds/Wanderlust016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ just wanted to have a little fun before starting her new job. She didn't think that that fun would include her future boss. Will JJ and Hotch figure out how to be in both a working relationship as well as a romantic one? Of course there will be bumps along the way, let's hope JJ and Hotch can last through the hardships and into the happily ever after. </p><p>The first chapter is similar to a storyline in Grey's Anatomy between Derek and Meredith. It's not mine just borrowing it. (Episode 1x01 and 3x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Gotta Give

Jennifer, JJ to her friends, Jareau was not someone who went to bars often, especially when tomorrow would be her first day at work, but since it was her first night free since she arrived in Quantico she wanted to have a little fun before she got tied down by work. Since she was new in town, she knew she had limited options for activities. Not like she had any friends here or even family, but that was kind of the reason she left Pennsylvania. She had felt like she was no longer living life, merely watching it as it went by, and finally after reaching this startling realization she decided it was time for a change. 

“What would like to drink?” the bartender asked, startling JJ out of her musings. 

It was a night of firsts and freedom, so with a slight smirk she stated, “Straight tequila.”

“Straight tequila? You are going to be sorry in the morning.”

With a slight shrug and an impish grin JJ told the man she was always sorry in the morning. “Tomorrow is my first day at work, so keep ‘em coming.” 

In the corner of JJ’s eye she saw a man take a seat next to her. He was devastatingly handsome, tall, dark black hair, and a frown that seemed to be firmly planted on his lips. He looked like the kind of guy that just commanded respect and everyone naturally gave it whether they wanted to or not. 

“Double scotch, single malt.” His voice was just like him, devastating and alluring. The stranger turned on his bar-stool to face JJ, his mouth finally breaking into what some may call a smile. “Do you come here often?”

JJ giggled at the obvious pick up line and shook her head to say no. “Never been here before.”

The stranger’s smile widens, and JJ couldn't help but think that he is even more handsome when he smiles. Which is ridiculous, because he was too handsome to begin with. “You know what? I haven’t either. First time here.”

JJ makes a sound that could be labeled as a hum, showing him that she was done with the conversation. She looks down at the drink in her hands and takes a sip, and feels the cool burn of the alcohol slide down her throat. 

“Ah, you’re ignoring me.” The smile still never leaving the stranger’s face. 

“Trying to.” JJ says as she looks him in the eye, a smirk playing at her lips. 

“Well you shouldn't ignore me.” 

Even though she was trying hard to ignore him, she had to give him props for persistence.

“Why not?”

He inches closer to JJ’s ear and his voice comes out in a soft rumble. “Because I’m someone you need to get to know to love.”

Moving back JJ laughs, “Oh, really?”

“Oh, yes.”

“So if I know you, I’ll love you?”

The stranger nods emphatically, “Oh, yes.”

“You really like yourself, huh?” 

“Just hiding my pain.” He smirks and they share a laugh. “So what’s your story?”

JJ smile falls a bit as she says she doesn’t have a story. “I’m just a girl in a bar.”

The stranger nods, “And I’m just a guy in a bar.”

“If you are just a guy and I’m just a girl, let’s have some fun.” JJ downs the rest of drink and manages not cry out as the liquid burns the inside of her esophagus. 

The stranger smiles and agrees. 

Both JJ and the handsome stranger continued to drink and talk about nothing in particular. They avoid talking about anything important, because they both know what tonight is and it sure as hell wasn’t a date. Somewhere between JJ’s ninth and tenth shot of tequila, the handsome man had had enough talking and kissed her. Teeth clashed, foreheads bumped, it was uncoordinated at best, and JJ decided to take pity on him. Threading her hands through his hair, she angled his head just right, taking control of the kiss. While she tugged on his hair she heard a groan come from his mouth, and she smirked into the kiss. 

“Maybe we should get out of here.” She murmured against his lips. She slowly began to move away from him, but he was having none of it. Quickly tugging her back he began kissing her neck. “If we leave now, we can do more than kiss.” She bit back a moan of unadulterated pleasure, quickly forgetting why they couldn’t do more than kiss here. 

“My place or yours?” His voice was gruff and his eyes were glassy with want and need. 

“Mine.” 

JJ woke up with a jolt, sitting up clutching a sheet to her chest she realized that she was in her apartment. She was in her living room, on her couch, and she was naked. She peered down at herself, and wondered what had happened last night. She could see clothes thrown haphazardly all over her apartment, and when she looked down at the floor next to the couch she could see a naked man. Her eyes widened in panic, there was a naked man in her home and she only had thirty minutes to get to work. She stood up and threw a pillow at the naked man, all the while clutching the sheet close to her body.  
The man woke up and looked around him, realizing that this was not his home he quickly shot up into a sitting position. Realizing he was naked he brought the pillow to cover his crotch. 

“This is… uh …” 

“… Humiliating on so many levels. You have to go.” JJ said, blush quickly spreading across her cheeks and down to her chest. 

The cocky guy from last night came back in full swing. “Why? Why don’t you just come back down here and we’ll pick up where we left off.” 

“No seriously you have to go. I’m late which isn’t what you want to be on your first day of work, so…” JJ began rushing around picking up the man’s clothes and chucking them at him. “Look I’m going to go and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won’t be here. So … um … goodbye, uh …”

Realizing she didn’t know his name he supplied it. “Aaron.”

“Aaron. Right. JJ.”

Aaron started to grin. “JJ.”

Smiling back at him “Yeah.”

“Nice meeting you.”

“Bye Aaron.” 

By the time JJ finished taking her shower Aaron was long gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, she had never brought back a man to her own home for a one night stand and wasn’t prepared if she had to remove him herself. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She glanced at the clock there would be no time to put on make-up at home. Quickly grabbing a bagel and her keys she ran down the stairs to get to her car. 

Her mind began to wander as she drove to her new job at the BAU. Last night was just what she needed, a whole new experience for her and it had helped her relax. On the other hand she did have splitting headache and she was deliciously sore from all the late night calisthenics. Pushing those thoughts aside she agreed that it was totally worth it.  
She quickly parked and checked her watch she had three minutes until she had to be there. So she made a b-line to the elevator and sighed in relief. At least she was here, in the building where she needed to be. The elevator dinged and opened for new people to get on it. JJ looked at the new arrivals and saw someone she had just seen this morning. Her eyes widened and she swore she stopped breathing. 

Aaron hadn’t noticed her yet so she quickly moved to the corner of the elevator. She couldn’t believe what horrendous luck she had and began to swear at herself. The elevator stopped and JJ got off before he could see her. What are the odds that she would see him again, and not only see him, but see him at her new job?  
Realizing she had to walk up three more flights of stairs to get to where she needed to be, she began climbing. Finally reaching her destination she walked towards people who she assumed were agents. There were two men there, completely and totally opposite. One was an Adonis, with rippling muscles and a too tight button down blue shirt. He really stood out in a crowd, with his perfect white teeth, and his smooth brown skin. The other man was skinny, and had long scraggly hair. He seemed to be spouting out percentages of how often a serial killer was man or a woman. The last person in the bullpen was a woman with black hear and porcelain skin. Although she had this way about her that said if you treated her like a doll she would hurt you. 

JJ cleared her throat to get someone’s attention, and all three of their heads shot up and looked at her. “Hello. I’m Jennifer Jaraeu, the new media liaison.”

The woman smiled at her, “Hello I’m Emily Prentiss. The guy sitting across from me is Spencer Reed, and this guy sitting on my desk is Derek Morgan.” The waved as their names were called. “What do you need?”

“I’m looking for an Agent Hotchner? I am supposed to meet with him at 8:30.” 

Derek Morgan pointed to the office on the landing, “You’re in luck, Hotch just got in. That’s where you’ll find him.”

Smiling politely, JJ thanked him. Walking up the stairs to get to the office, she couldn’t help but wonder what Aaron was doing here or if he worked here at all. Knocking on the door, she heard the mumbles of what she assumed was come in. Opening the door, JJ saw a man crouching underneath his desk.

“Hello Agent Hotchner? I am Agent Jennifer Jaraeu, your new media liaison.” She said while closing the door behind her.

“Agent Hotchner? This morning it was Aaron. Now it’s Agent Hotchner.” The man stood up, revealing that he was indeed Aaron from this morning, as well as JJ’s new boss. 

Stunned JJ replied, “Agent Hotchner we should pretend it never happened.”

“What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning?” He grinned at her, amused at the circumstances. “Because both are fond memories I’d like to hold onto.”

“No. There will be no memories. I’m not the girl in the bar anymore and you’re not the guy. This can’t exist. You get that, right?” Her words came out in a rush, a desperate plea for him to understand.

Nodding, “You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it.”

“I did not take …”

Interrupting JJ before she could finish, “I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage.” 

JJ couldn’t believe he was saying this. She knew he was joking, so she smiled prettily and said, “Okay I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good looking.”

“Maybe not today. Last night? Last night I was very good looking. I had my red shirt on. My good looking shirt. You took advantage.”

“I so did not take advantage.”

Aaron’s grin began to grow, “Want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?”

Shocked JJ sputtered out, “No. You are my boss and I am your subordinate.” JJ licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She notices that Aaron had stopped his grinning, instead he was watching her tongue’s movements, like he wanted to stop talking and kiss her. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve seen me naked.” Aaron begins to smirk again at that. “Agent Hotchner! This is inappropriate.”

Aaron realizing she has a point sits down and gestures for her to sit down too. “You’re right, Agent Jaraeu. Let's discuss what will be expected of you.”


End file.
